


Dribble on a tribble

by Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dribbles from when my brain is inspired by something but only gives me little snippets of stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble on a tribble

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [Losing your Memory by Ryan Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_edlEw_nkg).

He was Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, SC937-0176CEC, Starfleet. He was Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, SC937-0176CEC, Starfleet. He was Captain James...

Born in Iowa, where dust and sky collided in a riot of colours. On a farm, somewhere, where sandstorms ripped across the land. On a place called Earth, before it was ripped from his neocortex, scored from his hippocampus. Neurons screamed their protest.

_He was …_

Black pulsating tendrils dripped along his frontal lobe, traversed the parietal and temporal, dove into the occipital. Whatsoever they touched sparked and arched and ached and burned.

_He was …_

Fingers pried every corner of his mind open, pinching darker, deeper, further into the core of who he was, until everything was violated and nothing was sacred. Until nothing was known, retained, remembered, forgotten.

_He was …_

He was roaring, or perhaps it was something else; the ugly invasion stripped from his skull and leaving him gasping. Fingers, warm and soothing, touching skin that had been bruised and tainted by … something. A face, concerned, slashing eyebrows and mud pool eyes. Mouth open, noise dropping from lips to trickle across his ears in unintelligible bursts.

_He was …_

He was gone.


End file.
